Ella
by nekonimi
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Hermione Granger decide terminar todo el juego con su amante?... Siempre será ella Fleur, esto que hacemos, para mí, siempre será un pasa tiempo, un hermoso pasatiempo, nada se compara al estar con ella. femslash, relación chicaxchica. contiene escenas sexuales.


**hola chicos, chicas, bueno les dejo una nueva historia, espero les guste, no soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni gano nada con estos escritos; espero sus review, comentario, critica o saludo, serán bien recibidos, pues bueno, sin mas, los dejo.**

* * *

Ella.

Un lujoso cuarto de hotel. Las sabanas estaban revueltas, las cobijas en el piso, dos cuerpos enredados, desnudos se encontraban en la cama, con respiraciones entrecortadas, exhaustos, sudorosos.

-Ah... aah…aahhh. –una chica castaña se derretía en las manos hábiles de su acompañante rubia encima de su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus agiles manos la piel caliente y sudorosa; las respiraciones agitadas de ambas se escuchaban por toda la habitación, llevaban medio día en esa labor, y aun tenían energía.

La joven francesa bajo su boca por el abdomen de la otra, marcando pequeñas áreas con chupetones, esa hermosa piel que la volvía loca, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad no mientras esa chica era suya, por unos momentos al día.

Las piernas de la castaña se separaron mas, dejando el espacio para cuando los dedos de la otra quisieran entrar en acción, una lengua comenzó a explorarla dando ligeras lamidas, por toda la extensión, desde el clítoris hasta su entrada, haciendo que la castaña jadeara, y una de sus manos se posara en su cabeza.

-Ma...as po...favo...r ahh Fle...uur... aahh. –sintió su orgasmo venir, apretó la cabeza en su mano y jalo un poco el cabello, se sintió liberarse pero aún no había acabado, esa lengua siguió moviéndose recogiendo y degustando todos los jugos que desbordaba.

-¿Te gusta mon amour..? –pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras veía las facciones de la otra, el placer puro en su rostro sonrojado, sus dedos acariciaron sus muslo, subieron a sus pliegues y enterró dos de ellos de golpe haciendo que la otra se levantara un poco por la intromisión tan repentina soltado un jadeo intenso.

-Aahh aahhh aahhh… sii no pa...res... –la aludida solo sonrió, sus embestidas eran lentas y deliciosas, haciendo sufrir a su amante sus labios succionaron la pequeña bola de nervios, su chica gimió haciendo que sus caderas comenzaran un vaivén, más rápido pero unas manos blancas la detuvieron.

-No mon amour te vas a correr cuando yo quiera. –le dijo sensualmente mientras escalaba el cuerpo bajo ella, dando pequeños besos, sus dedos seguían dentro de la castaña, hasta llegar a su labios comenzando un beso feroz donde sus lenguas luchaban por el control.

La excitación creció en la rubia, haciendo que sus embestidas adquirieran más fuerza; las piernas de la castaña se enredaron en su cintura tratando de seguir el ritmo volviéndolo errático, la tomo de la cadera y acelero lo más que pudo, sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda de la rubia, esta gimió al sentir el dolor tan placentero que esa acción le causo haciendo que sus ojos azules se oscurecieran más, sintió sus dedos sr atrapados, estaba llegando al punto sin retorno, la chica se dejó ir en los brazo fuertes que la sostenían llegando al clímax, apretando lo más que pudo los dos dedos dentro de ella, con un gemido ahogado libero sus fluidos.

Ambas intentaban controlar su respiración, la castaña tomo a la ojiazul de la cadera e invirtió las posiciones, ahora ella quería cabalgar, coloco sus trasero en sus caderas, juntando sus intimidades, haciendo que sus clítoris se rozaran creando unas sensaciones deliciosas, volviéndolas a mojar, comenzó un ritmo suave, acariciándose la francesa puso sus manos en el trasero de la otra ayudándola con el movimiento, sus jugos se mezclaban, la cama golpeaba contra la pared, el meneo aumentaba, sus cuerpos volvían a sudar, ambas comenzaban a sentir como sus vientres se contarían llevando esa sensación por todo su cuerpo, sus gemidos y respiraciones se confundían, la castaña bajo su torso sin dejar de moverse, hasta llegar a los labios rosas de su amante y besarlos con furia, mientras el orgasmo comenzaba a azotar sus cuerpo, esta vez terminando juntas.

Se dejó caer por completo en el colchón, mientras sus respiraciones se controlaban.

-Me voy. –la castaña se separó de aquel cuerpo blanquecino, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, cinco minutos después salió, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pequeñas gotas, busco una toalla y comenzó a secarse para después vestirse.

-Siempre es lo mismo Ermione, vienes, me cog**s y te vas como si nada. –le reclamo la rubia desde la cama.

-Sabias que esto era así, tú lo aceptaste, fuiste la primera en sugerir esto… –la miro seriamente.

La rubia bajo su cabeza. -Empieza a no gustarme este trato. –se lamentó en un susurro.

-Por dios Fleur, no me vengas con una escena. –no le aparto la mirada. -Dijiste que podías manejarlo, pero te entiendo, mira, dejemos esto por un tiempo, de acuerdo. –le respondió mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos y comenzaba a agarrar su bolso, lista para casi salir.

-No por favor, no quiero dejarlo. –rogo mientras le agarro su mano para no dejarla ir.

-Creo que es lo mejor, no estás muy bien últimamente y yo, bueno yo... quiero pasar más tiempo con mi novia. –zafo su mano lentamente

-Porque tiene que ser ella, siempre tiene que ser primero, la amas demasiado, no podrías dejarla por nadie, verdad, siempre será ella, la que te tenga todos los días. –con cara sorprendida y mirada cristalizada.

La castaña cerró sus ojos un momento. -Siempre será ella Fleur, esto que hacemos, para mí siempre será un pasa tiempo, un hermoso pasatiempo, nada se compara al estar con ella. -termino por decirle con una mirada suave pero firme, pudiéndose leer la seriedad de sus palabras.

La mano blanca se alzó y el rostro de la castaña giro a su derecha, su mejilla se le comenzó a colorar en rojo, solo sonrió, se inclinó a ella, la beso; salió de la habitación, dentro una rubia estaba en shock, ¿porque la golpeo?, esa pregunta rondaba su mente, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

En el ascensor, Hermione saco una pequeña cajita de su abrigo, al abrirla un hermoso anillo se mostraba, esa noche, se le pediría a la mujer que amaba, quería saber si ella estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida.

Departamento.

Llego algo tarde, dejo el hotel, 2 horas antes, pero necesitaba dejar los nervios.

-Lamento llegar la demora. –se disculpó con la chica en la sala.

-Y yo lamento la bofetada le respondió esta vez sentí que el juego se saldría de control, y me estabas viendo como tu amante. –susurro.

-Jamás te dejaría, en nuestro juego, "ella" siempre serás tú, no importa el juego que deseas hacer, nunca te dejare, solo no me vuelvas a golpear me dolió mucho. –termino haciendo un puchero.

-Perdón mon amour, es omento de dejar esos juegos por un tiempo. –mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres, se hará, solo tengo ganas de un último, pero esta vez quisiera que dure para siempre. –termino de decir mientras saco la pequeña cajita.


End file.
